


One More Game Before Goodnight

by artandatrocity



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Fantasy, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artandatrocity/pseuds/artandatrocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Will host game night at their house with Ashley and Oliver. Chris notices Oliver acting strangely throughout the course of the evening and is unsure as to what instigated this behavior. Come to find out, he’s not alone in noticing this unexpected shift between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Game Before Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> I lost control of what was going on in this fic as soon as the butt plug made an appearance. I make no apologies.

“Well, boys, I think this old lady is about to call it a night,” Ashley said through a yawn, stretching her arms upward.

Will, Chris and Oliver began to stretch out as well, agreeing that it was probably time to start winding down.

“Alright, Ash, I’m glad you made it over tonight,” Chris said as he moved to stand. The foursome had convened for an evening of wine and board games, all of them in need of a break from their hectic schedules for a little silliness. It was nearing midnight, and though he anticipated staying awake awhile longer, he was ready for things to quiet down a bit. This had been a particularly taxing week, and he relished the rare opportunity to truly let go and relax. As he stood he asked the room at large, 

“Can someone help me carry stuff back to the kitchen?”

“Let me give you a hand, Chris,” answered a smiling Oliver.

That smile seemed to be a permanent look tonight, and it had not gone unnoticed by Chris. There was something new in the way he looked at the couple over the last few hours, his gaze flitting between the two. As minutes passed into hours an unfamiliar, yet all-too-familiar, tension strung itself into a tight triangle in the room. Chris wouldn’t pretend to not know exactly what it meant, but he could do his best to ignore it. After all, they’d known each other long enough by now that it struck him as odd that this should only just now happen. Surely if that kind of chemistry between the three of them really existed it would have shown itself before now? He calmed his disquieted mind with the thought that this was probably some fluke of the evening. Oliver would go home with Ashley, then he and Will would watch a movie before having some truly excellent sex and falling asleep. 

Yes. That is exactly what was going to happen.

Together they gathered empty glasses and plates before carrying their burdens into the spacious, scrubbed kitchen and dumped everything on the nearest counter. Chris stood washing his glass carefully in the sink while Oliver returned the severely diminished cheese plate to the fridge. While moving from the refrigerator to the pantry Oliver lightly brushed his hip against his host’s ass. Stilling, Chris momentarily halted before turning off the tap and placing his glass in the dish rack. A spark of satisfaction slithered up his spine and his face flushed. Sweat beaded on his forehead, which he immediately blamed on excessive wine intake.

Unbeknownst to him, Ashley hovered just outside the kitchen entrance, observing this brief encounter. The change in Chris’ posture was subtle, the expression on his face indecipherable to all but those closest to him. She bit back a smirk, striding forward with an empty wine bottle.

“Well, boys,” she said, loudly depositing the bottle into the recycling bin, “I think I’m ready to be off.” She looked over at Oliver, “Do you need a ride home?”

Oliver looked slightly disappointed,

“I hoped to stay a bit longer,” he confessed, “but you were kind enough to drive, so I’ll go now.”

“You’re welcome to crash in the guest room tonight if you want to stay a bit longer,” Chris blurted out.

The two guests turned to him, Oliver with surprise scrawled across his features and Ashley’s arms crossed, left eyebrow raised.

“If you’re ok with that, then yeah, I like that idea. Thanks for the offer, Ash.”

“No problem,” she said, struggling to hold her tongue. She closed the few feet between her and Chris, pulling him into a hug. “We’re still doing lunch tomorrow, right? Just you and me?”

“Of course, of course,” squeezing her in return before pulling away, smiling.

“Good,” she said in a satisfied tone, “we’ll talk.”

Normally, under sober circumstances, Chris would read that tone for what it was: a warning of impending interrogation.

Instead he continued to grin, following her to the door for a final goodbye. As she walked toward her car, she looked over her shoulder at the duo joined by Will standing in the doorway.

“Have fun, boys! Do everything you know I want to hear about you doing,” she tossed out before disappearing from view.

At this Chris felt the blood return to his face and the perspiration gather once more. The men moved back into the living room, standing around wordlessly for a few moments before Will broke the silence,

“So, it’s not quite midnight. I can probably stay awake a couple more hours. What do you guys wanna do?” He turned specifically to face their guest, clearly aiming the question in that direction.

“Um, well, I’m up for a movie, if you are,” he came up with.

Eventually everyone settled on Toy Story, deciding to extend the childlike activities of the night. While it was fitting, given the current atmosphere in the living room, it also posed a disconcerting contrast.

Will and Chris sat close together on the couch, leaning into one another and lazily linking fingers. Oliver sat not too far away, leaving just enough distance for a tense electricity to crackle steadily in the space between. Throughout the movie Chris felt his friend’s eyes on him, glancing over every now and then to confirm that he had indeed caught the man staring at him. Instead of looking away, the grin on Oliver’s face would widen cheekily and Chris half expected him to wink at any moment.

The trio didn’t speak much during the film, content to sing along and quote at the appropriate times. Before he knew it the credits were rolling, and Chris was feeling more confused and restless than ever. He didn’t have a plan for this, never saw it coming and therefore couldn’t anticipate. Logically he knew that in a few minutes their guest would be securely away in a spare room and he would be free to take out any sexual frustration on his boyfriend. In the morning everything would be back to normal. However, it was the fact that he couldn’t understand why this was happening now that caused most of his mental unrest.

Will was the one to pick up the remote and turn off the television before standing to put the movie away. Chris spared Oliver another look, only to find that same smile plastered across his face. He blushed slightly and stood up as well.

“I’m ready for bed, guys. What about you?”

“Probably a good idea. I’m knackered,” Oliver said, though a hint of disappointment shone through his agreeability.

“I’ll follow you to the room and make sure you have everything,” Will offered. He turned to Chris, “and I’ll meet you upstairs.” There was an edge of something dark in his voice that caused a brief thrill to ricochet through his body.

“Thanks again for letting me stay. I don’t feel like I see you guys often enough.” Oliver looked again at Chris, “Goodnight, Chris. See you in the morning.” With that he followed Will down the hall to the one spare room they regularly kept made up, leaving a slightly reeling Chris at the base of the stairs. He shook his head and pulled himself together before starting up the steps to their bedroom. His mind raced and his body felt too small all of a sudden, as if it wasn’t large enough to contain emotions AND physical sensations at the same time. Heart rate and breathing accelerated, he stood beside the bed at a loss as to what to do with himself while he waited for his bedmate. Fortunately the wait was not a long one.

Will strode into the room casually as can be, closing the door wordlessly behind him. Chris remained standing purposelessly in the middle of the room, waiting for…. what? He honestly wasn’t sure where this was going. Well, he had a pretty good idea— he just wasn’t clear on the details yet.

“So,” Will began as he moved closer to Chris, “what the hell was that?” There was no anger or jealousy behind his words, but the same honest “what the fuck” curiosity obviously staining both of their thoughts.

Suddenly Chris felt a weight easing off him and he found himself laughing in relief. So everything strange about the evening hadn’t just been a product of his vivid imagination.

“I can safely say that I have no fucking clue. When did it even start?”

Will considered this a moment.

“I first noticed when I caught him staring at your ass while you bent over to pick up the player piece you dropped.”

Chris nodded— he had felt those eyes on him.

“I’m not the only one who was being objectified. At one point he looked like he wanted to eat you,” unable to restrain his building arousal any longer, voice dropping an octave and eyelids lowering, he added, “and I can’t say I blame him.”

Will’s expression was a mirror image of his lover’s. He moved to close the last few feet between them, reaching out his arms to circle Chris’ waist and pull them tightly together. They didn’t break eye contact for several seconds until Will leaned forward to press a swift, dry kiss to Chris’ mouth, continuing ahead a couple of inches to whisper in his ear,

“Are you going to pretend that you never thought about it?”

Chris shivered. What was the point in lying? He got the impression that the truth could only work in his favor right now.

“The idea has crossed my mind before, yeah,” he paused before smirking against Will’s cheek, “are you going to say you haven’t?”

Somehow Will pulled him closer, growling lowly and nipping at Chris earlobe. The action produced instant results from its recipient who moaned softly and tilted his neck sideways.

“I’ve entertained the notion once or twice,” Will murmured into the soft skin of Chris’ neck, continuing the assault he began back at his ear. After a minute he pulled back to look into his boyfriend’s enormous bedroom eyes. “What exactly went through that mind of yours?” he questioned, licking his lips, “What did you see?”

Chris’ mouth felt dry, his head light and vacant of necessary blood flow. Though he wasn’t proud to admit it, he did, in fact, have an answer prepared. Now wasn’t the time to get shy about it, however. He released his arms from around Will’s neck and slid his hands down the front of his chest, working his way down to the hem so that he might pull it up and off. As he moved at an agonizingly glacial paced, he started to paint the picture he long ago created in his more secret fantasies.

“It always starts out the same,” he began. “I’m standing behind him while you two make out, working on his neck and watching you take his mouth.” Will’s eyes close and he remains silent, which Chris takes as a good sign to continue. “Eventually you turn him to me, and between the three of us we keep kissing and undressing until everyone is naked,” he paused, “and then we all get into bed.”

Following the story, Will maneuvers them until they’re lying side by side on the bed, one of Chris’ legs slotted between Will’s. They pressed close together without meeting pelvis’s as Chris narrated further.

“Then my brain jumps ahead, because all I really want is to see how it ends.” Will’s shirt is off by now and Chris removed his own before reaching for the button of the older man’s jeans.

Will gulped before managing to get out,

“And that is?”

Chris smirked mischievously and focused on Will’s face while deftly pulling down the zipper. This was going to be fun.

“You’re sitting at the head of the bed. Oli is on his hands and knees with me behind him, your cock down his throat and me pounding into his ass.”

Will choked. That certainly was straight to the point, and what a destination it was. Now both of them were down to boxer briefs, each clearly, unabashedly hard. Chris finally rolled their hips together, sighing loudly at the much needed action. Clearly, whatever was about to happen was probably going to happen rather quickly.

Regaining some semblance of sense Will got back into the game they’re playing.

“Mmm, how does that ass feel, baby?”

Chris was working on ridding them both of their last bits of clothing when he answered,

“Fuck, he’s so slick and tight. And it is obvious how much he loves being full of us. He can’t stop moaning around your dick.”

He moved down Will’s body, leaving bites and kisses down his chest and belly, bypassing the straining nipples. Between shallow pants Will grunted,

“Does he feel as good as me? He can suck cock, but that’s not your tongue.”

After reaching Will’s navel without answering, Chris sat up on his knees, satisfied to see that his suspicions from earlier on in the day were confirmed. He looked Will in the eye, his feelings of lust ascending another level.

“You’ve had that in since this morning, haven’t you?” he asked, referring to the plug protruding slightly from Will’s crack. A flush rose high on Will’s cheeks as he answered,

“Aren’t you glad about it right now?”

Chris wasted no time in flipping his boyfriend over and landing a firm SMACK on his ass. Will didn’t even fight, willingly dropping his head and chest to the bedcover and lifting his lower half to his knees, displaying himself. Slowly Chris pulled the plug out and set it aside before reaching for the lube in their nightstand drawer. He returned to settle between Will’s legs, grateful that no more than 20 seconds of time separated him from being buried inside this gorgeous man. He made quick work of coating his cock, trying to ignore the pleasure of stroking himself, already aware that he wouldn’t last as long as he’d like. Finally he pressed the tip of his dick against Will’s wet entrance, teasing him just a little bit longer and causing Will to whine and wriggle,

“Come on, fuck, Chris, please. Remember how fucking amazing it feels when I start clenching down around you because you make me feel so good?”

Unable to resist any longer, Chris pushed forward into Will, each of them emitting their own unique noises of pleasure that blended so beautifully with one another. A few slow thrusts had them both panting fiercely and Chris wasn’t entirely sure where this ability to resist fucking his boyfriend hard and fast was coming from. One more thrust and Chris hit the right spot, ripping a scream from Will,

“CHRIS! Fuck me, damn it!”

That was the breaking point. Chris abandoned all inhibition and surged his hips forward and backward at a brutal pace. Skin slapping against skin, Chris’ higher, breathier moans mixed with Will’s more guttural grunts, the occasional swear or plea for “harder” and “faster” or “more”— these were all Chris could focus on other than the sensation of Will, snug and perfect around him. All too soon the end burned imminent in his gut and he reached down to take Will’s cock in hand, jerking him as quick and rough as he fucked him.

“So close, baby. Feel so fucking perfect,” Chris breathed.

Not long after Will came with a scream that was muffled by the pillow in his face, and Chris followed not ten seconds later. He stilled his hips as he spilled deep inside Will, thrusting a few more times to enjoy the extra slickness before becoming too sensitive. When he could no longer stand it, he pulled out carefully and left to get a cloth to clean them up. He returned and swiftly wiped each of them off; first Will, then himself. At last he crawled in beside his boyfriend, coming up behind him and wrapping an arm around his waist.

“You know, anyone downstairs could have heard that,” Will pointed out sleepily.

Chris laughed lightly.

“I do like to keep my guests entertained.”

Will turned in his arms and kissed him briefly, yet deeply. He pulled back smiling.

“Well, you do have some pretty fun games.”

He settled his head on Chris’ chest, eyes closing and rapidly approaching sleep. Chris placed one last kiss to the top of Will’s head before following suit, satisfied at last to call it a night.


End file.
